1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional image display device with a transmission type light-emitting display panel having a light-emitting portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a transmission type light-emitting display panel having a light-emitting portion, for example, an electroluminescent display panel is known, which utilizes a thin film of an inorganic or organic material exhibiting electroluminescence (hereinafter referred to as EL), i.e. light emission caused by injection of an electric current, and which contains a light-emitting layer made of such EL material.
One of the applications of such transmission type light-emitting display panel is a three dimensional image display device. For example, when viewing an image on a backside display panel together with an identical image on a front transmission type light-emitting display panel placed away from the backside display panel in a depth direction of the image, an observer does not see two images of different depths but a single image resulting from the merge of the two images. According to this principle, there is provided a three dimensional image display device, in which two identical images are changed in luminosity (brightness) ratio therebetween thereby to permit an observer to construct the merged image thereof as a three dimensional image in his or her head (for example, see JP-A-2000-115812).
However, the moire caused by interference of two stripe groups images may occur generally in a display panel displaying an image, as is not always limited in the case of three dimensional image display devices.